Ecommerce has become prevalent in recent years and most merchants have their own web site offering their products (goods and services) for sale, rent or hire. When a user wishes to visit a plurality merchants' web sites to purchase products, they must at each web site select the products that they wish to purchase to put them in the ‘basket’ and complete the purchase on one web site before moving to the next to make purchases of products on that web site in a similar manner.
This operation requires a user to log into multiple web sites and enter details for multiple transactions from multiple merchants. This is a tedious operation when a user wishes to purchase products from large number of merchants.